


None as of

by WT8



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WT8/pseuds/WT8
Summary: We were friends until her heat...





	None as of

**Author's Note:**

> Just a practice

My whole life my parents doubted that I was an Alpha, i act like a Beta and i seldom follow my instincts. 

Until that time..

It was a surprise really. She is my crush and I wanted to see her. So I went to her office to visit. Little did we know that her heat was starting.

So yeah, I just went straight to her office. 

I saw her sitting ram rod straight. Sweating and her face looked pale. 

"Hi J"

"What are you doing here T?"

"Well i wanted to see you"

"Not now T, arghhhh"

"Hey hey are you okay?" 

"Yeah yeah just get out"

"What's the problem?"

Argh! It hurts, ughh. I need to go now. 

Hm!? My eyes closed when I inhaled, my god, it was the most delicious smell. And it was coming from her.

Your in heat!!!!

Shhhhh, be quiet!!.do you want alphas running like crazy here!?

Grrr!

Hey! Fuck T! Ur an alpha!? I thought your a beta. Fuck! Get out! 

No. You need to go home. I can help you ward off other alphas until then. Lets go.

Are you not affected by my heat?

Yes, i am. But, just, lets just go. Your safety comes first.

If your sure...

I hand her my jacket to hide her scent until we get to my car. It was so hard to stop growling at everything and everyone. My wolf wanted to lay claim on J. I was starting to sweat from the effort of resisting the instinct to just breed her. 

We arrived at her house and she was in so much pain to move so i helped her. It was my first time going in her home. It was quaint and very homey.

Where is your room? 

Upstairs, 2nd door to the right.

Ok. Lets get you settled. 

I carried her bridal style to her room. Then I stop dead in my track cause she buried her nose in my neck. Then she was kissing it. And i knew, she felt the shivers that ran across my body from what she was doing.

T, take me to bed. She reminded me. 

When we got to her room..well..all the time i controlled my insticts it came back with a vengence..

Fuck, are you sure?  
Yes. Please just, it hurts so much. I need you. 

But your in heat, we might regret this after.

T, if you wont help me. I'll find someone else. 

Grrr, you really know how to rile up someone. 

Please..

Fine.

Fuck was she Delicious, she was so fucking, wow. 

We stripped. We kissed. 

My fingers went to her pussy to assess the situation. She was wet. Very very wet and very ready to take my cock. But fuck, was i gonna make this last. 

I fingered her pussy until she was whining. 

More please more. 

I got you, shhh. How many more you want, love?

Your cock. Please i need it. 

Fuck. She does not talk like that, must mean she really needs it. 

Condoms? 

I dont have any.

Fuck me too.

I was tested a week ago. Clean. And i havent had sex in 3 years.

Ugh. J... im clean, just got my results back yesterday. 

Thats settled

We kissed some more. Then I positioned myself on top of her. I kept teasing her pussy with the head of my cock. Then I slid smoothly inside.

Wet. Tight. Warm. Pulsing. 

I wanted to breed her. Fuck everything and just go for it. But she was more that a fuck.

Are you ok? Is this ok?

Yes, your big. Ugh. Let me just adjust its been a while.

Hmmm fuck. Your so tight J. Very wet so very ready to be breed. Ugh.

You can move. 

~~

Ugh ugh yes yes... inside please inside

Can i knot you?

Please yes yes knot me

Ugh  
Pop*

I got harder when i felt that bump on her belly knowing it was my cum inside her. 

I rolled us to the side so i wont be squeezing her.  
I held her tigher cause i was still cumming. I havent cummed this hard ever. Maybe because its her.

"Thank you for this T"

Hmm, no need to thank me I also enjoyed myself.  
J, where do we go from here?  
We are friends, this. this is more than that. 

T, i dont know. Can we talk more about this after my heat?

Sure

Hmmm,thanks  
Ugh i think im ready for round two

Smirk*


End file.
